TR-0009 Tager/Move List
Iron Tager is a relatively easy to learn grappler who is designed to get huge damage outputs using short yet effective combos, as well as magnetism and throw-related mixups and tech traps. His game is strengthened greatly against magnetized opponents, but right next to your opponent is where a Tager player should be in order to begin bringing the pain. As the game’s grappler, Tager is loaded to the gills with HP; he has the highest health in the game (13000). He excels greatly in mindgames, but his primary weakness is simply being Tager. He has the largest hitbox in the game, which makes him susceptible to some very damaging combos that can only be done on him, and he also the worst mobility in the game, which makes fighting against zoning characters and trap characters like Lambda, Carl, and Relius a dreadful, uphill battle. It is no surprise that he has somewhat even yet mainly bad matchups against every character, and is therefore the worst character in the game statistically. However, it has been proven time and again that Tager is certainly someone you cannot sleep on. The biggest step to learning Tager is how to get close enough to the opponent to knock them down or magnetize them. Against projectiles, you can use to plow through them, to avoid them, or to override the projectile and nail the opponent with a counter hit combo. Make good use of Tager’s backdash, as it can avoid most attacks and allow you to counter with a or . Tager’s jump is also an invaluable tool, as it allows you to avoid the opponent’s attacks while getting closer and gives you access to powerful moves, such as j.2C. Also, when paired with j.C, it allows you to move closer to the opponent. Another big chunk of Tager’s game lies in knowing when to throw and when not to. If you cannot nail the opponent with a combo, catch moves during recovery frames or, if you can predict them, during startup. Also, adding tick throws to your mindgames will greatly increase your effectiveness with Tager. If you have time to start a combo, however, that will almost always be the better option. Learning to utilize magnetism is a vital tool. Whenever you strike the opponent, hit or blocked, with any of Tager’s D attacks, they will be magnetized for a short period of time. During this time frame, certain attacks are modified to “suck in” the opponent. This removes some of the need of getting in by bringing the opponent to you. Tager’s Overdrive is , which slowly yet gradually pulls the opponent toward you if he/she is magnetized, and also makes the Electric Gauge regenerate faster. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = 460 |Heat gain = 190 |Description = Very quick jab. Your average mid-height poke. One of Tager’s faster moves, so use mainly to slow rushdowns or stuff fast moves. Be aware, however, that this move will whiff characters that are low to the ground. Opens up several combo opportunities on counter-hit. }} |Image = |Damage = 480 |Heat gain = 215 |Description = A low kick. A relatively fast poke. It can OTG opponents after 360°s, and functions as a very valuable Genesic Emerald Tager Buster buffer. }} |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = 414 |Description = Thrusts both fists forward. A very useful move. Deals good damage and opens up several combo opportunities. }} |Image = |Damage = 400 |Heat gain = 165 |Description = A low punch. Another basic poke. In some matchups, this functions as Tager’s main anti-air. Opens up several combo opportunities on counter-hit. }} |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat gain = 269 |Description = Tager kicks with both legs. A low-hitting move. Useful for mixups and its chain into 2C. Another useful Genesic Emerald Tager Buster buffer, although it is slightly more difficult than 5B. }} |Image = |Damage = 1200 |Heat gain = 496 |Description = Tager throws his arms above his head. A situational anti-air. Use occasionally, but only if you know it will hit. Fatal Counters. }} |Image = |Damage = 800(1000) |Heat gain = 331(414) |Description = Forward punch. A fairly fast move that pulls the opponent in on hit or block. This move is also affected by magnetism, and negates mid-hitting projectiles, making it a possible way to get in, with practice. Useful for extending combos. }} |Image = |Damage = 960 |Heat gain = 397 |Description = A huge stomp. A slow overhead. Use occasionally in mixups. Opens up several combo opportunities, and can endlessly chain into itself. Fatal Counters. In CP Ver. 2.0, it no longer hits overhead, but now has an increase in speed where it can chain/link into itself twice. }} |Image = |Damage = 1500 |Heat gain = 621 |Description = Tager thrusts his upper body forward. A long-ranged overhead. Vital for OTG combos. }} |Image = |Damage = 760 |Heat gain = 314 |Description = Thrusts both fists downward. A low-hitting poke. Knocks the opponent down. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 500 |Heat gain = 207 |Description = A fast, horizontal aerial attack. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat gain = |Description = Thrusts both fists downward. A very useful aerial. Hits airborne and grounded opponents. Useful for its crossup and combo-starting properties. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 1050 |Heat gain = 434 |Description = Headbutt. A horizontal aerial. Moves Tager forward a little bit. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 1200 |Heat gain = 496 |Description = Falls sideways to the ground. A very useful aerial. Upon execution, Tager drops to the ground with a full-body hitbox. When used immediately prior to landing, it becomes active immediately. Opens up some good combos. It is used in Tager’s combos as a mid-combo tool as well. Breaks one guard primer on block. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = 0, 1900 |Heat gain = 0, 786 |Description = Launches opponents away from Tager. Now special cancelable in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend. Use B Sledge after using this throw, regardless of being in midscreen or corner position. If in the corner, cancel B Sledge into its Hammer followup; otherwise use 5C after B Sledge. Unlike Tager’s command grabs, these normal throws don’t always guarantee damage when landed. Just like everyone else’s normal throws, the opponent is able to tech out of Tager’s normal throw. While it may seem a little redundant and pointless to have these kinds of throws when command grabs exist, there are some benefits to using these over the other kind. The recovery on Tager’s normal throws are considerably shorter, which makes punishing whiffed normal throws less likely to happen than punishing whiffed command grabs. Because of its scarily fast recovery, this move is something that you can throw out whenever without having to worry too much of risk. However, normal throws defeat the purpose of a grappler, and Tager is no exception. Therefore, these moves should not be the emphasis with your gameplan. }} |Image = |Damage = 0, 1200 |Heat gain = 0, 786 |Description = Ground bounces the opponent behind Tager. Can be followed up from anywhere. Use j.2C to followup when in midscreen, or A Sledge when the opponent ends up in the corner. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 0, 1200 |Heat gain = 0, 662 |Description = Ground bounces on hit. Use j.C just before landing. If you perform this move at a low enough height, just-frame j.2C can (sometimes, should) be done, which is followup-able. As mentioned in a few other move descriptions, Tager’s gameplay relies heavily on him being grounded for the majority of the match. Thus, you most likely won’t ever need to resort to using an air throw. This is doubly true with the fact that Tager also has a ground-to-air command throw that serves as somewhat of an effective anti-air. Tager has plenty of ways to disrespect someone’s aerial game that doesn’t include his air throw, so don’t try to capitalize your approach with it. It is at best an option for if you end up in the air (perhaps from after a combo), and nothing more. }} Counter Assault |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Counter Assault. Downs opponent on hit. Does indeed hit high. Tager’s Counter Assault is probably one of the worst in the game; it has a small range, few active frames, and the fact that it hits high adds nothing. As a Tager player, superior defense should be a necessity in order to survive the matchups. With that said, a good defense usually won’t warrant the need of a Counter Assault, so it’s best to stay away and keep the meter for other purposes. }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = }} Drive |English name = Voltic Battler |Japanese name = ボルテックバトラー Borutekku Batorā |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Magnetizes opponent on hit or block. Magnetized opponents will be pulled towards Tager whenever he does a move with magnetism properties. Strength of pull depends on the move used. Opponents will de-magnetize after several seconds. Magnetized opponents are recognizable by the yellow-white lines flickering across their body. CP Ver. 2.0 enables any of his D moves to have auto-guard/guard points during his Overdrive’s duration. }} |Image = |Damage = 1100 |Heat gain = 455 |Description = Delivers a magnetized forward punch. A very large, slow poke. Useful in combos and blockstrings, and allows for wall-bounce combos on counter-hit. Useful on occasion as a long-ranged anti-air on a magnetized opponent. Staggers opponent on hit (no longer blows back grounded opponents like in CT) }} |Image = |Damage = 1200 |Heat gain = 496 |Description = A crouching ram into enemy. A move with lengthy startup and recovery that moves Tager forward a fairly large distance. Not very useful as a stand-alone poke, but functions well as a 720° tick. It is also handy for OTG hits and pressuring magnetized opponents. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = Burst of magnetism from fist. Resembles a short-ranged 5D. Does not cancel into anything, but blows opponent back and wallbounces on counterhit. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 1120 |Heat gain = 463 |Description = Aerial magnetized punch. An aerial with a fairly large hit-box. Useful in air to air situations. When used after the peak of Tager’s jump, it will be cut short by his landing, pulling magnetized opponents closer and allowing for a Genesic Emerald Tager Buster. }} Overdrive |English localization = Voltech Field |Japanese name = ボルテックフィールド Borutekku Fīrudo |English name = Voltic Field |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Forcefully pulls a magnetized opponent toward Tager. In CP Ver. 2.0, this also gives his drive-based attacks auto-guard/guard points for the duration. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English localization = Charged Lightning |Japanese name = チャージライトニング Chāji Raitoningu |English name = Charge Lightning |Image = |Damage =2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. Tager grabs the opponent and elctorcutes them, finishes by letting go and making an electric field around himself, which flings the opponent away.}} Special moves or (Delayable) |English name = Gigantic Tager Driver |Japanese name = ギガンティックテイガードライバー Gigantikku Teigā Doraibā |Image = |Damage = 0x3, 2700 (A), 0x3, 3700 |Heat gain = 1117 (A), 1531 (B) |Description = A heavily damaging command grab. A version has more range and a magnetism effect, but has slower startup and deals less damage. A version is invincible from frames 3-11. A version can be held; throw activates release. B version is faster and deals more damage, but has no invulnerability and cannot be held. Both versions can be followed up with. In CP Ver. 2.0, the move now launches them higher and away from Tager roughly past 4 normal character lengths. }} (in the air) (Delayable) |English name = Air Driver |Japanese name = エアードライバー Eā Doraibā |Image = |Damage = 0x3, 2800 |Heat gain = |Description = New move in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. }} (Delayable) |English name = Atomic Collider |Japanese name = アトミックコレダー Atomikku Koredā |Image = |Damage = 0, 1600 |Heat gain = 993 |Description = An anti-air grab that slams the opponent into the ground if successful. It works very well on anticipated jumps, but done too late and it will probably get stuffed. However, this move is extremely useful in combos. Magnetism pull is extremely strong, but only works on airborne opponents. This move is used in a lot of Tager’s tech traps as well. Has more upper-body invulnerability. Acts like a throw (unblockable), but prorates normally and cannot be teched mid-combo. }} (in the air) |English localization = Crimson Punisher |Japanese name = グレンパニッシュ Guren Panisshu |English name = Glen Punisher |Image = |Damage = 600, 800 |Heat gain = |Description = New move in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Tager finally has a way to properly end any combo strings that require going into the air. The best part is, nailing the enemy with the first hit forces untech time until Tager lands on top of them for the second hit, meaning you’re back on the ground with the enemy right next to you, exactly where you want them. Due to the wide horizontal hitbox of the first hit, this can actually be used as an effective stuff against cheeky ground rush-ins that think they can beat you out because you’re an airborne Tager. Be wary: this tactic requires a fair bit of prediction to execute properly, since the startup isn’t the best and, due to Tager’s nonsensically slow fall speed, the recovery is crippling if you don’t manage to hit them. }} / |English localization = CT-CS: Sledge Hammer CP: Sledge |Japanese name = スレッジハンマー Surejji Hanmā |English name = Sledge Hammer |Image = |Damage = 980 |Heat gain = 405 |Description = Thrusts his arm in a slicing motion. Has projectile guardpoint during startup and active frames, but vulnerable to both normal attacks and projectiles during recovery. B version floats airborne opponent on hit, can combo into 5C or 2B. In Extend, B version can be held. The charged version does more damage and drags farther than the normal one. }} (After Sledge Hammer) |English localization = CT-CS: Additional Attack CP: Hammer |English name = Additional attack |Japanese name = 追加攻撃 Tsuika Kōgeki |Image = |Damage = 1200 |Heat gain = 496 |Description = An overhead attack. Not very useful outside of combos, as it is unsafe on block, although it can catch some opponents off guard. Breaks one guard primer. }} CP: or |English name = Spark Bolt |Japanese name = スパークボルト Supāku Boruto |Image = |Damage = 1100 |Heat gain = 455 |Description = A fast-moving projectile that consumes a full energy gauge. This move can plow through other projectiles and cause wall-bounce on hit. Because it is a D attack, it will magnetize the opponent on hit or block. Useful for long-distance punishes and in combos. Try not to be too predictable with this. Can be stuffed on startup. Projectile will not come out if so and charge meter will be drained anyway. Breaks one Guard Primer on block. Chronophantasma: 623D will fire it at an upward angle, so super-jumping to beat out this move isn’t nearly as safe anymore. }} CS-CP: |English name = Voltic Charge |Japanese name = ボルテックチャージ Borutekku Chāji |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = A move that charges the energy gauge for as long as the button is held. When the button is released, an additional chunk will be added to the meter. Mid/high autoguard. As a result, this move makes for an effective buffer into the Genesic Emerald Tager Buster, especially against bursts and aerials. Has recovery when released. If interrupted during recovery, Tager gains no additional meter. }} (on downed opponent) |English name = Gadget Finger |Japanese name = ガジェットフィンガー Gajetto Fingā |Image = |Damage = 0, 100 |Heat gain = 538 |Description = Picks up and magnetizes the opponent. Deals no damage. Can be held to pull in magnetized opponents. If opponent gets up while 22D is still being held, they will continue to be pulled in and can be grabbed by 22D even while standing. Opponent is set down in neutral position (no chance to tech). Useful for setting up throw mixups or pressure strings. }} Distortion Drives (delayable) |English name = Genesic Emerald Tager Buster |Japanese name = ジェネシックエメラルドテイガーバスター Jeneshikku Emerarudo Teigā Basutā |Image = |Damage = 0x3, 5620 |Heat gain = -- |Description = A highly damaging super grab. Invincible on startup, and can be held to “suck in” magnetized magnetized opponents, although it will not be invincible during this time. Opponent will automatically be grabbed once in range. }} |English name = Magna-Tech Wheel |Japanese name = マグナテックホイール Maguna Tekku Hoīru |Image = |Damage = 40x19, 2891 |Heat gain = -- |Description = Tager becomes magnetically charged and spins around. A useful super move that has 50 frames of auto-guard. When used against a magnetized opponent, Tager will gravitate towards them, in violation of the laws of physics. Useful in combos and as a counter to jump-ins. On block, it should be RCed and followed-up with pressure or mind games. Last hit sometimes crosses up magnetized opponents who have been pulled to the other side. }} (after Magna-Tech Wheel) |English name = Tera Break |Japanese name = テラブレイク Tera-Bureiku |Image = |Damage = 3500 |Heat gain = -- |Description = Tager thrusts his fist magnetically charged fist forward. In most situations, this follow-up is very useful, as it adds extra non-burstable damage and opens up further combo opportunities. Costs an additional 50% heat. }} Astral Heat (delayable) |English name = King of Tager |Japanese name = キングオブテイガー Kingu obu Teigā |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = -- |Description = A wickedly powerful throw. Hold button to pull in magnetized opponent. Has extremely high magnetic pull (will pull opponent in from fullscreen almost instantly) Looks like a throw, but is actually an unblockable attack (will hit airborne opponents as well as grounded ones, and cannot be teched). Has no invulnerability and can be poked out of it on reaction. }} Category:Move List Navigation